What an A-hole
by kez-michelle
Summary: Sookie comes back from Fairy land and isn't too please about the new additions to her home but how long can she really stay mad at the gorgeous viking?


**AN: I know I have been awful about updating my fanfics and I am terrible sorry. This is just one of many little drabbles I've written to keep you entertained. I hope you enjoy.**

"What an A-hole!" I yelled into the very deep and very dark cubby hole.

I slammed the wardrobe doors that concealed it shut and let out an angry groan.

At first I had been intent on keeping such a lovely piece of furniture, Gran would sure have appreciated it. But now I knew what it really was, I just wanted it gone like the arrogant vampire who had placed it there.

I had carried out a very thorough check of my house since I returned from Fae. The blood in the fridge had ticked me off, but it didn't hold any of the meanings like this did. This, this was an insinuation that Eric could come and go as he pleased and I would certainly not have that!

I stomped around the rest of my newly refurbished home now. I had admired a few things, especially how my bedroom had been kept the same; only adjusted by a lick of honey-yellow paint which I very much liked. But I was finding it difficult to appreciate anything Eric had done now.

Even though our blood bond had weakened by my time away, I didn't doubt he could feel the waves of anger radiating from me right now. I could almost imagine him waiting at my door, staring down at me in all his 6-foot glory with his arrogant smirk and dark blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

Before I knew what I'd done, I was already getting excited at the idea of his visit. I could have kicked myself for it. Here he was calling me his "property" and I was stupid enough to want to see him again!

I guess I shouldn't really complain. I mean, there was no way in hell I would ever be used in such a way, as a prop, a toy; a blood bag. But for someone to want to own you, well, that must be a pretty big deal. There weren't many vampires that went around claiming people every day and if there were, I never heard any complaining about it.

But Eric has to learn that I cannot be bought. I was brought up to be a strong, well-mannered, independent women and even after having my heart broken by that pesky Mr Compton and almost being killed and raped a couple of times… I still believed I kept that composure rather well.

And Eric Northman was not about to shatter that by threatening me into becoming 'his'. No sir-ree.

If other vampires wanted to come and take me, they could try. I still had a few fairy tricks up my sleeve and god damn was I willing to use them.

At that thought a sudden creak from my porch had my heart pounding, maybe my previous thought was going to be put into action. I tried to creep from my living into the hallway, as an attempt to catch a peep at what I was dealing with.

I already knew it wasn't human as I could hear nothing, whoopee for me. As I edged around the living-room door frame, my face scrunched into confusion.

I stood up straight and assessed the porch that no one was upon. I took a few more steps forward and opened the first panel of my door and before reaching the second panel I flinched and pulled back, remembering that this was my safety zone.

I smiled to myself realising that no vamps could get me in here.

"Ha!" I laughed, "no vamps can get me in here!"

"Is that so?"

A cold breeze ran along my spine causing goose-bumps to rise all over- as his deeply, amused voice came from behind me.

Even though I knew it was Eric from the moment he spoke, it didn't stop my heart from pounding like a rabbit being chased by a fox.

I faced my door a moment longer, allowing myself to take a deep breath before turning to face him. And oh boy, did he look good tonight. As always, he towered over me. I hadn't realised how close he was but I had to crane my neck to stare stubbornly at his face.

His arms were covered by the leather of his jacket crossed over his broad chest, his chest that was only covered by a flimsy, black shirt. His pale face held his never fading smirk that I hated to love. His almost luminous blue eyes searched me from the tips of my toes to the finest hair on my head, before settling on my face again. His smirk never fading.

"Before we get started," I snapped, crossing my own arms across my chest after noticing his gaze slip there too many times for my liking, "resigning your invitation won't get rid of you, right?"

"Before we get started on what, dearest Sookie?" His eyes gleamed whilst he completely ignored my question and slowly moved one step closer to me. I instantly stepped back.

"Now, don't you dare Mister! You have really peed me off tonight, building your own cubby in my house."

"Our house."

I scowled at him; it only increased his smirk to a devilish grin. God, did that look good on him.

I shook my head at that thought, hoping it hadn't passed through the bond and continued my heated glare in his direction.

"You didn't even ask me."

"Because you would have said no."

"I…" I choked on my words, what was my come back to that? Of course I would have said no! More like, hell no!

"Now, now Lover- don't be mad at my use of initiative." His voice was like silk whilst he edged his way towards me; each of his calculated steps making my heart race with- who the hell knows what emotions? Fear, panic… excitement?

As I sensed a wall rapidly approaching my back, I made a bee line for the living room all the while calling over my shoulder; "I am not your Lover!"

Thankfully, I was able to sit down upon the new sofa before Eric re-appeared, directly before me.

"And your initiative for what? You do not need a cubby in my home; you will not be sleeping here."

"Well, I would hope neither of us would be sleeping whenever I am here." He smirked as my eyebrows rose.

"Honestly Eric, can you ever think of anything else?" I groaned, slightly exasperated by his libido but none the less always expecting this from the gorgeous Viking.

"When I'm around you I find it extremely difficult to envision anything else." His eyes smouldered into mine whilst his lips curved into a slow, seductive smile.

Yikes. You and me both, buddy. I took another deep breath before even attempting speech.

"Eric. I'm tired; I've had a long day trying to adjust to all of this." Whilst I complained I waved my arms in the air to emphasise upon what I was finding difficult, I made sure they hovered around him for a moment before dropping them back to my sides with a deep sigh. "So, is there a reason why you're here?"

"Sookie," he gently murmured, then he was kneeling before me "You've been gone for almost a year. You suddenly reappear and you expect me to simply ignore you? People thought you were dead, Sookie."

I swallowed, "You thought I was dead?" My voice was softer now, the realisation dawning upon me that I hadn't thought about that. Thought about how long I'd been gone, what people must have thought, what people must have gone through…

I'd been an utter bitch when all Eric had done was take care of my house whilst I was away in Fairy land… Literally.

"No, others did. But I… I never gave up on you." The sincerity of his words hit me.

Before I knew it I was crying and I wasn't really sure why. Eric simply watched me; I attempted to regain composure and not once did Eric smirk at how silly I was being.

"Thank you," I managed to splutter, harshly swiping the tears from my face. I watched him shift uncomfortably.

"Sookie, you know I'm not good with crying…"

"I know, I know-sorry. I'm just…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; a small smile began creeping upon my face. With or without the bong I knew Eric thought I was crazy.

Before he had chance to escape- I'd launched my arms around him, almost knocking him off the balls of his feet.

I hooked my arms behind his neck and my face buried into is chest. It was such a sudden move that even Eric needed a second to compose himself, when his arms encased me and I felt his forehead lightly brush against mine- I completely relaxed.

I stayed wrapped around him- completely content. Had our bond weakened at all?

His hand ran slowly through my hair, along my spine and back up again. I slightly turned my head into the crook of his neck and moments after, I felt his nose gently brush against my throat…

I tensed slightly, if I even heard the click of his fangs I was ready to fairy blast his ass out of here. Just as I finished that thought a new, soft touch was upon my throat. His lips. He moved to my cheek, my temple and back to my throat. Soft, gentle touches that I hadn't believed Eric was capable of.

"Would this be a bad time…" He slowly murmured upon the skin of my throat, "To ask you to be mine?" His question was followed by another tantalising kiss making me lose all train of thought.

I began to wish his mouth was somewhere else…

"Sookie?" was followed by another unbearably soft kiss along my collarbone, and another…

"Shhh" was all I managed. I felt him smile upon my shoulder before he continued to kiss me from the very base of my neck to the edge of my jaw, to the hollow of my ear…

"I missed you." He murmured so softly, his words drenched with sincerity.

My heart swelled and my lips collided with his.


End file.
